Truly Angelic
by Ebony Starstorm
Summary: Every thousand years an angel is born. The following text tells of the struggle between good and evil, with said angel playing both sides. Or is he? Rated for Blasphemy and violence! Enyoy guys. Read and Review. Please?
1. Innocence

**Truly Angelic**

A/N

What if? This one tackles an angel theory that literally just came out of my head.

What if Snape was an angel kidnapped at a young age and raised mortal. But he's not. Mortal that is!

**Prologue**

Every thousand years an angel is born. These angels are immortal, and more powerful than any human mind could comprehend. Each is the guardian of one of the four elements with total control of one of the four seasons.

Earth; total control of the season of spring, the healer, Hufflepuff house

Fire: total control of the season of summer, the strategist, Slytherin house

Air: total control of the season of autumn, the thinker, Ravenclaw house

Water; total control of the season of winter, the warrior, Gryffindor house

The following text is a truthful report of what happens when an immortal is raised mortal, ignorant of his powers, and how he comes perilously close to being the key to Voldemort's take-over bid

**Chapter 1**

"Have you got it? The angel? Where is the angel?"

Every word was separated by the terrible blows the attacker was administering to the woman's bruised and broken body.

She could not hear him and the man knew this, and that the body in front of him was beyond hearing, of even sensing the flurry of blows still being administered to her torso.

The woman was still alive, though how the man would never know.

The only evidence of the fact that she was still here, still alive was the shallow rising and falling of her chest.

The man cackled a truly evil sound as a young boy, perhaps three or four appeared in the doorway.

Then he stopped abruptly as his fists hit a shield of pure light surrounding the woman.

He glanced again at the child.

Cloaked in roughly woven brown clothing that effectively swamped the immature body he could not see the boy's face.

Then, with a simple, yet elegant toss, the child's hood was thrown back.

His face was like that of a dark angel on some beautifully illustrated manuscript.

A halo of sinuous, curly blue-black hair surrounded a face that, though pale was perfect in every way.

Finely chiselled features, adorned a face that was perfectly symmetrical, and his eyes, oh gods his eyes!

They were as dark as the deepest shadow, yet he was captivated by the agelessness and wisdom that the young child wore in them openly, trustingly.

This was the angel, he had to be.

Chuckling softly, the man whipped out his wand and whispered a spell.

A/N What is the spell the attacker whispered, and what effect does it have on our young angel?

Next chapter find out.


	2. Fight

A/N

What if? This one tackles an angel theory that literally just came out of my head.

What if Snape was an angel kidnapped at a young age and raised mortal. But he's not. Mortal that is!

Disclaimer

This does not belong to me. All Characters are the product of J.K Rowling's vivid imagination. Any Character's or spells you don't recognise however do! I also own the plotline and the script. Phew! That's the lengthy disclaimer out of the way. Now, onto the main event!

**Chapter 2**

"Avada Kedavra" the attacker screamed. The spell, however, instead of hitting the child as it was intended to, rebounded, with a flash of green light, hitting a wall instead, a mere inch from the attacker's head. A moment later, the child responded, with out speaking or appearing to move so much as an inch, the attacker was flung halfway across the room, landing spread-eagled on his back. Struggling against the compulsion the young angel had put upon him, he managed to sit up, grab his wand and whisper

"Cureso Mutelatum"

A moment later, the child arched backward, a strangely compelling scream pouring out of his suddenly ravaged, bloody throat.

He thrashed for a bit, fighting the changes the spell was wreaking on his small body, then lay still. Instead of the obvious angel that had lain there before, there was an entirely different, almost ugly child. Smirking with satisfaction, the attacker lowered his hood. The moonlight played on dark, sardonic, sadistic features. Serefus Snape knew that his mission had been completed and the child would be raised as a mortal. His thin lips twisted with mirth, as he played out the scene in his mind. Yes, why not, he could have a shot at raising the young angel, Dumbledore's brat. He laughed out loud at the next image that flooded his mind, invading every crevice of his consciousness. A Dumbledore in Slytherin, what a joke.


	3. Discovery

A/N

What if? This one tackles an angel theory that literally just came out of my head.

What if Snape was an angel kidnapped at a young age and raised mortal. But he's not. Mortal that is!

**Chapter 3**

The battle raged. All around him, Severus Snape could see hear the spells and incantations flying, in bursts of bright light all around him. He looked up at Hogwarts, and gave a groan. The wards were cracked and the crack was spreading, widening every second. Without another thought, he plunged himself into the matrix of minds that maintained the spell. Dumbledore was the main one. He could feel the fading power, still pulsating through the link. He reached inside him, trying to find a last dreg of energy, and the wards flickered and were unbroken once more.

Elsewhere on the Battle field:

Dumbledore gave a gasp, echoed by the rest of his teaching staff, all that were believed still alive, after the earlier conflict. Raw power poured into the link connecting them with the wards, as well as something else, something extraordinary. A very familiar presence was etched on every tendril of power. But it was impossible! Both Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore had witnessed the Avada Kedavra that had killed the man, they had been there. Yet, impossible though it was, Severus Snape was feeding power into the matrix. Raw power, and more than anyone, even Dumbledore had encountered before. He had a sudden flash, first it was Severus' face, then, interposed on its surface, the face of his son, his angel, as it had been the last time he saw him. Then, with a flash, as though it had been cut off, it was gone.

As the battle ended, the survivors waded through the blood of the victims, as well as some of there own. AS they reached a clearing they saw a sight which saddened them deeply. Both Harry Potter and Voldemort had perished in that final conflict. AS he moved bodies, Albus Dumbledore let out a soft gasp of amazement, lying there; peacefully was the dark figure of his son, curly black hair lying in sweat-soaked tendrils on the pale, perfect face.

A/N Shock Horror! Another Cliffie, is he still alive? You have to wait till next chapter to find out! R/R


	4. Flashback

A/N This chapter is dedicated to both Oya and Elle. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing my story!

**Chapter 4**

Flashback

He was hovering, sort of around the edge of the battle when it happened. A fire was lit on his arm, and with a heart-felt sigh he apperated into the death-eater ring.

Voldemort started to speak, his cold emotionless words freezing him where he stood.

"We have a traitor among us my faithful. He will be honoured as I try out a new spell upon him." Then the cold high voice took on a damning note, "Severus Snape, step forward."

The Circle parted with a gasp as he, his face emotionless still, stepped forward and looked directly at the hideous thing on the divan.

Voldemort screamed a spell, his high voice angry, he cried out the words

"Avada Kedavra"

Time stood still, the beam of green light seemingly hung in the air for a long second as he twisted, trying to avoid the death-spell. Then it was over.

It hit.

It was like a tide of blackness washing over him, he had a vision of his father, Serefus Snape, leering at him, from beneath a hood, then a hazy, jumbled collection of images, of which a much younger looking Albus Dumbledore was the chief among them. Then the dizziness and half-remembered scenes dissolved.

He was still here; somehow he had made it through a killing curse alive!

Voldemort was looking at him, a strange, almost slack-jawed expression, for a fleeting moment apparent on the monstrous face. Then it disappeared, along with his hope.

"Deronu Canuru Carena" Voldemort said the three words like a prayer.

A moment later and Severus was on the floor, curled up in a foetal position.

Voldemort raised his voice as he commented on the spell he had just used.

"It releases all the natural magic in a body. Then the magic itself wreaks havoc on a human body. He should be dead now…"

He tailed off, staring at the body now prostrated before them. Luminous blue-black hair surrounded a face as serene as it was perfect.

Then the magic was let loose, rising up around the body in tendrils, striking out randomly, then the world exploded and the death-eaters were frozen where they stood, like so many man-shaped popsicles. Severus sighed, suddenly he felt very tired, his lids were getting heavy, as the world grew dim around him, then, with a contented sigh, he blacked out.

Dumbledore sighed sadly, and terminated the connection, just after the Avada Kedavra was cast. Sadly, both he and Minerva already grieved for his death.

End Flashback

A/N Oh dear! They truly believe… well, we know their wrong. Anyone who doesn't already know this, don't admit it or I'll track you down and hit you repeatedly with a blunt object.


	5. Waking

A/N Review, review, review! Yay, I can count, three of them!

**Chapter 5**

The body in front of them suddenly shuddered with the huge, gulping gasps it was taking in. The body relaxed from its foetal curl and slowly the eyes fluttered open.

They were deep and very dark, at the same time young and vulnerable and ancient and wise. They were like windows to the soul beyond and they could feel them weighing them, considering them. A moment later they closed again. McGonagall chanced a look at Albus's face and gasped. It was like he had been transfigured, a look of slack-jawed incredulity on his face. Ashamed of the blush now colouring her cheeks she glanced back at the man at her feet, she locked eyes with him, and fell into those deep dark pools of shadow; she could feel his consciousness wrapping around her, cradling her, as her head filled with the ultimate knowledge. Then, as he took the initiative and broke contact, the knowledge faded, leaving behind only a sense of fulfilment.

Albus was still frozen, as she tapped him, he stirred as though waking from a deep sleep, looked around, then glanced back at the body of his son.

He was stirring now, and as he moved, the world seemed to stand still. He moved with an unconscious grace, even though still more than half asleep.

Minerva suddenly knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man in front of her was a Dumbledore! (A/N State the obvious Minerva)

As the medic's apperated all around them, the noise of the battlefield weighed in on their deliberations. A single, harried man took one look at the stirring angel, and didn't quite manage to refrain from sniggering.

"Who the hell's that?" He asked curiously, then bent and tried to shift Sev from where he lay. As he turned him over, he caught a glance of bare, pale skin, no dark mark was visible. He sighed with relief. At least this wasn't another misguided soul who had sold his soul to the psycho who had styled himself Lord Voldemort. He was already starting to lose all fear that that name had once installed within him.

A/N Anyone in love with the new improved angel version yet? Sev is truly cute, now in this new and improved form!


	6. Angels Four

A/N Wow, six reviews already, for one little story, Yay, I'm popular!

**Chapter 6**

Dumbledore reached out to caress his son's hair, however as soon as he made contact there was a brilliant flash of light. A wave of pure power brought everyone there to their knees and then it was over. Looking back at his son, Dumbledore couldn't restrain a gasp. Instead of the fully grown adult that had lain there, there was now a young child of four. With a crack like a whip, two people appeared in the room. One was blonde with light green eyes and the other had golden hair and tawny eyes. The blonde looked around before spotting Dumbledore; he then started tapping his foot impatiently. With a sigh Dumbledore stood up from his crouching position and was enveloped in white light. When the haze had cleared, a young man with auburn hair and blue eyes stood in his place. The golden haired man was looking at him with one eyebrow raised slightly,

"Ignatius, what are you doing, why are you messing with that mortal child…" He tailed off, for the first time getting a good look at the boys face.

"Sweet Jesu! He's not is he?"

"Not what, Aeolius" Dumbledore asked innocently

"Not mortal, and stop pretending that there isn't a very good brain under there, you are The Strategist after all."

"Sorry, but what are you and Aesclapius even doing here?"

"Raw magic, we sensed it so we came. It's a good thing we did, you need help, and you're not raising Acheros on your own!"

"Why not, he is my son!" Directly after uttering those words he put his hand over his mouth as though to stop the words, but it was too late.  
"He's you're son? The Strategist begot The Warrior? Priceless, absolutely priceless!"

"Aeolius, do me a favour, shut up!"

"No, I don't think so, Acheros belongs to all of us after all, and you are not going to be able to change that. No matter how much you want to!"

"Excuse me," Aesclapius said, speaking for the first time, "But why are we arguing, we've already asserted our claim on young Acheros, Aeolius so stop rubbing it in. Ignatius is not an idiot; he knows when he's lost."

"Right, whatever you say Aes, but hey, we're done here, lets go!"

Right after saying these words, a soft light started to glow around all four angels and they disappeared.

A/N

Snape Acheros, meaning River of Sorrow, (Char)

Dumbledore Ignatius, meaning Fiery one (Iggy)

Angel one, (golden hair) Aeolius, meaning Keeper of the winds (Aeo)

Angel two (blonde hair) Aesclapius, meaning god of medicine (Aes)

I know, weird names, and nicknames, but hey, they relate to both their talents and their character. The names are real Latin ones; I've not made them up. I looked them up. I found something interesting as well. JK almost always has a hidden meaning in the names; however Lucius Malfoy is a contradiction in terms. Roughly translated into English it means 'Light Evil' as Lucius is Latin for light, and Malfoy comes from Maleficent or evil. We'll be meeting Mr Contrary later!

Oh well, R and R!


	7. Mastering Flight

A/N, Make that seven!

**Chapter 7**

"O.K, Acheros, I want you to focus on your wings. Feel them spreading?"

The boy had a look of intense concentration on his face, and suddenly, a mass of gold and silver feathers sprouted from his shoulders and moulded themselves into wings.

"Wow, impressive," Aeo whispered, pushing his golden blonde hair out of his face to stare more intensely at Acheros.

Ignatius arrived; he too was shocked by Char's wings.

"Char, how…?"

"How what, Da, and why are you staring at my wings?"

"You do know that ours are white, don't you?"

"Yes, why, aren't mine, I mean, they should be, shouldn't they?"

"Child, your wings, well, they are silver and gold. Wait a sec… whoa! I'm detecting some of your elemental magic, but, this can't be right, it's emanating from one of your wings. Char, why can't I detect anything on the left side of your body?"

"Err, Da, you know when I said I couldn't remember anything?"

"Yes?"

"I lied. You can't feel anything there yet, because… my arm's still healing."

"Char… you're not who I think you are, are you?" Rampant curiosity and something more, almost a sort of wild hope danced in his father's eyes.

"Probably, yes, Da, I didn't know, if I had done I would have told you, I swear!"

"Char, remember what I told you about your language, you are physically four years old. You do not swear, metaphorically or otherwise!"

"Da! You know I… oh."

"See, you did swear. And now, I would like to see you fly. Concentrate hard, this is difficult. Flap your wings and imagine yourself levitating."

Acheros closed his eyes and started to flap, a moment later he opened them. He was still on the ground.

Half an hour later, he had finally mastered flight.

As he soared far above his father, Ignatius gasped. Fine silver rain was falling from his right wing, spread as it was over his head.

"Char, now I want you to concentrate on getting a control on your magic. I don't want to have a cold shower every time I see you fly!"

"Da, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" The child sounded very ashamed.

Ignatius laughed. "Child, just stop leaking, that's all I ask.

A strange look passed across Chars face and the rain stopped. The coldness in the air also vanished.

Ignatius was just in time to catch his son as he fell.


End file.
